Sakura no Boushi
by SeyUtahi
Summary: Sakura never goes anywhere without her boushi! It's to hide her pink hair from the girls who love to pick on her after all! What happens when Sasuke comes into the picture? Eh? Sakura doesn't care about hiding her hair anymore? A little confusing


_A/N: Have fun reading this. I had fun writing it! Don't be afraid to criticize my bad writing skills :3_

* * *

**Sakura no Boushi**

_Sakura ran down the twisting lanes, trying to escape from the girls who were trying to beat her. She tripped and fell onto the stone ground, scraping her knee and elbow. _

"_Get up, stupid!"_

"_Yeah, yeah!"_

"_Crying again!?"_

"_Ha! Weakling, weakling!"_

_Sakura kept crying._

_She soon heard a boy's voice._

"_HEY YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" a dark haired boy shouted and threw sticks at the girls, chasing them away._

_He walked to Sakura's side, knelt down, and asked her if she was okay._

"_Hai…" Sakura warily tried to get back up, but fell flat on her face, her pink hair cascading down her face. She choked back a sob and tried to find her boushi…_

"_Are you looking for this…?" The boy asked, holding up a hat with a pink ribbon._

"_AH!" Sakura grabbed the hat and shoved it on her head, hiding her hair from the world. She sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears, "Arigato…"_

"_Why are you trying to hide your hair?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_You're hair."_

"_Eh…it…it's ugly…" Sakura sniffled again and put her face in her hands. _

_Sasuke took her hat off and watched as Sakura's pink hair flowed back into place. To him, it was rather pretty._

"_No it's not. It's fine."_

"_EH!" Sakura realized that her hat was gone and snatched it back from him._

"_NO! IT ISNT! They make fun of me…I never go anywhere without…my boushi…" _

"_Hmm…" Sasuke mused and put his hand behind her head, feeling the pink strands. _

"_It's cute."_

"_EEEEEEH!!??"_

* * *

A little girl with pink hair skipped down the street, humming to a happy tune. She spun around, bouncing her locks around her face. All of a sudden, a strong wind blew, flapping the little girl's dress and hair back. Her hands instinctively rose up to grab her boushi (hat) and she held on tight until the wind subsided.

The girl continued down the street and occasionally stopped by a stall to buy some sweets. Her green dress waved around as she made towards the Sakura Park.

She sat down on a small bench, placing her bag of confections at her side. She took out some dango and cheerfully munched on it, watching the sakura trees sway and rain sakura blossoms.

Her tiny hand once again rose up to feel her boushi. All she felt was a few cherry blossom petals stuck in her hair.

In childish panic, she leaped off the bench and jerked her head side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of her beloved boushi.

When she couldn't find it, she sat back on the bench and tried to think of where she had misplaced it but couldn't because she was on the verge of tears.

Her beloved boushi.

Her beloved boushi!

Suddenly, the little girl's head was yanked back by the hair and a few of her tears leaked out. Then, her heart beat sped up.

"What are you doing? I thought you never went anywhere without your boushi." A little dark haired boy said, huffed. His grasp on her hair loosened and he shoved a hat on her head, roughly. It was her boushi!

"Ah…" the little girl gasped and brought her hands to her head, clenching the sides of her hat. She turned her head to look at him, taking her hair behind her. A few strands still lingered in the little boy's hand.

"Anata…" she started, amazed.

"Aa. It's me. Sasuke." The little boy said arrogantly. He puffed his cheeks and leaned on the back of the bench, running his hand through her hair.

"Sasuke…kun?" The little girl smiled. Then she giggled.

The little Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Nani…what are you laughing at?" He grumbled, embarrassed.

"Nothing…" She grinned and brought one hand up to grab his sleeve. One hand on her boushi, one hand on her friend.

"Che. If it's nothing then don't laugh." He pouted, angry.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, still clutching his sleeve. Sasuke saw this and raised his eyebrow again.

"Umm…umm." She tried.

"Nani…" he impatiently demanded.

"Hai…" she took off her boushi and placed in on his head.

"Do you remember my name?" The little girl shyly asked.

"Yeah. Sakura, right?" Sasuke said, fingering her hair and the hat on his head.

"You…can have my boushi."

"N-NANI!?" The boy yelled, in shock.

"Datte…watashi no boushi to tomodachi-doushi!" The girl insisted and kept the hat on Sasuke's head.

"Nani sore? Just because it rhymes…" Sasuke blushed and tried feebly to pry her fingers off of the hat so he could take it off his head.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's just a hat!" Sakura giggled at his flustered face.

_It's more than that…_ Sasuke thought, grumbling. "It's nothing…"

Sakura opened her closed-laughing eyes and peered up at him (he was taller than her). Her eyes were wide and wet.

Wet.

Wet…

"Nande…" Sasuke started.

"Huh?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Why are you crying…?"

"Ah…AH!!" She realized her tears and quickly tried to swipe them off of her face. Hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her eyes.

"Eh?" Sasuke was holding her hands and staring at her intently.

"I'll…I'll keep the hat." Sasuke mumbled, letting go of her hands. He stroked her hair softly, and then turned to run away.

"Ah!" She called after him, "Sasuke-kun!"

…_Now I have a hat with a pink ribbon on my head…_

"Sasuke-kun!"

…_Maa…Ikka._

"Sa…Sasuke-kun!"

…_Boku no Sakura no Boushi kara na… _

* * *

A/N Time!

Yo! How did you like it? Well. I suppose it isn't much. 3 Happy Valentine's Day!

Japanese words:

Anata- you

Nani- what

Boushi- hat

Maa Ikka- well I guess its okay

Boku no Sakura no Boushi kara na- because its my Sakura's hat

Datte…watashi no boushi to tomodachi-doushi- Well…my hat and my friend pair (it doesn't make sense, she just wanted to rhyme)

Sore- that


End file.
